Broken
by Carerra Os
Summary: Hiatus – Till Inspiration hits. Matts mom dies, hes dealing with that and his problems with Tia and Sora, Ken comforts him, Tia gets jealous and wants him back, Karis jealous that Tks letting Davis comfort him and not karri. Kenato, Daikeru


**Broken**

**Title:** Anxiety on your Sleeve

**Author:** ME (SqurlieJack)

**Category:** Digimon

**Genre:** Romance/ Angst/ Drama

**Ratting:** Pg-13

**Warning/Other Crap:** Slash, m/m, Het, m/F, FemSlash, f/f, H/C,

**Summary:** Matt's mom dies, he's dealing with that and his problems with Tai and Sora. Ken comforts him Tai gets jealous and wants him back, and Kari's jealous that TK's letting Davis comfort him and not her.

**Parings:** Ken/Yamato, Davis/TK, Tai/Sora, Tai/Yamato, Kari/TK

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the character, blah, blah, blah, pleas don't sew me.

**Broken**

**A/N:** _Has not been betad, and I use spell check but it still doesn't pick up half the stuff, sorry. Anyways this is Chapters one through three._

**-Chapter 01 **

He walked down the gloomy street in turmoil as the sweet rain mixed with his salty tears coursing down his slender cheeks and drooping from his chin. His blond hair was drenched and he had to keep pushing it back from his saddened purshion eyes. His clothes were drenched all the way through keeping in very little heat. He had been at the hospital an hour before with his brother and friends.

** Flash back **

Their father had given him and T.K the bad news. Their mother had been in a car accident and, had died upon coming to the hospital. T.K had broken down right there, as Kari came over to comfort her little blond crush, but instead of crying in her arms T.K went over and sobbed into Davis's open and willing arms.

Matt on the other hand couldn't brake down there not in front of Tai and Sora, who clamed him cold hearted, and after doing so Tai left him for Sora. He walked out of the room not caring what any one said, he barely heard his father calling after him, too come back, but he ignored it and walked out of the hospital.

** End of flash back  
**

He hadn't known were he was going and didn't care. After awhile he found himself in the park, at a fountain he often went to. He sat down next to it curling into a ball buy the fountain, on the cold stone, slowly drifting off to sleep.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

**- Chapter 2 -**

"Someone should go look for Matt." T.K. sniffed out his head on Davis's shoulder.

"He'll be fine.'" Stated Tai and Sora at the same time.

"Would you two shut up!" Yelled Ken "He just lost his mother, of course he's not fine!" He said standing up, and grabbing his coat. "All go find him." Ken said walking out missing the glare from Tai.

Ken walked around for a few hours looking for Matt, when he walked into the park. Ken finally found Matt curled up on the ground at the base of a fountain.

Ken frowned at the shivering body, taking off his coat, and wrapping it around the blond, before picking him up. Ken brought Matt home, knocking on the door to Matt's father's apartment.

Davis opened the door frowning at the sight of Ken with the petite shaking blond in his arms.

"Bring him in here." Davis said moving aside so that Ken could walk into the living room, placing Matt on the chair, T.K was fast asleep on the couch.

"Where'd you find him?" Davis asked, walking in with a towel, which Ken took drying Matt's hair softly.

"He was in the park, by some fountain sleeping." Ken said pushing a lock of blond hair from the older teens face.

"He looks like he's freezing." Stated Davis.

"He is" said Ken "He needs to warm up, a bath should help." He said picking up the blond and walking into the bathroom.

"You're not going to wake him for it?" Davis asked with a sad, knowing smile.

"No, he needs to sleep." Ken stated simply his face giving away nothing.

"All right, I'm staying over here tonight and I suppose you will be to. All go put T.K in bed and then I'm going to sleep as well, Ky." Davis said, without waiting for a reply he walked out of the bathroom.

Ken placed Matt on the Forest green carpeting of the bathroom; starting a bath he striped Matt of his clothing, his violet eyes roaming over the slim pale body in front of him before slowly placing the sleeping teen in the warm water. After a wile, he took the still sleeping boy out, drying him and slipping a pair of silky blue boxers onto him.

Ken then picked up the light blond, carrying him into his bedroom and slipping him into the bed, before changing and slipping into the bed as well. Soon falling asleep his arm slung over the blonds waist.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

**- Chapter 3 -**

Slowly he woke up to violet eyes and a soft smile. "Good mourning beautiful." Ken said from his left side, propped up on a shoulder leaning over him slightly. Mat blinked, blushing at having been referred to as beautiful by the shirtless younger teen.

"We, uh we didn't... did we?" Mat stuttered out coming out with the most perved reason for them being in bed together, blushing as dirty thoughts flew though his mind a mile a minute.

"No, and we both have boxers on if that makes you feel better." Ken said chuckling softly, he ran a hand down Matt's chest, circling his belly button, before following the rim of said boxers back and forth lightly, all the while Matt was shivering and blushing from those fingers.

"Why did you run out, you could have gotten sick, and you left TK?" Ken asked stopping his light ministration suddenly. At Ken's question, all of last night came flooding back, causing him to chock as sobs came. Ken winced having caused the older boy pain. At his tears Ken quickly pulled him into his lap, holding him close and rocking him slowly.

"Shh, its all right, everything's going to be okay." Ken whispered into Matt's ear as the blonde cried into his shoulder, hands clenching to smooth skin hiding hard muscles. The violet haired boy soothingly ran a hand through golden blonde locks, petting him. Low at the back of his throat Matt began to purr, Ken smiling down at him, when the blondes stomach grumbled in complaint, causing Ken to laugh.

"Hungry." Ken more stated then asked standing up with the blonde giving him a lopsided grin that oddly enough resembled Davis's. The child prodigy slung an arm around the shorter boys shoulders, leaning closer then necessary, there hips occasionally brushing up against one another, as they walked towards the kitchen. Walking past TK's room he noticed that both he and Davis were sound a sleep, the brunet securely wrapped around the blonde as he snored slightly.

"Sit." Ken ordered as they reached the kitchen, doing as he was told, to emotionally exhausted to even realize that he was fallowing an 'order.' Ken smiled giving him a wink, causing the blonde to blush again, as he started to cook for the two of them. '_It's far to easy to cause him to blush, but far to much fun to stop._' Ken thought while cooking.

After having made them both something to eat, he to sat down at the table, placing a plate in front of him. Matt ate slowly savoring the taste of something made properly that he himself didn't make, all the while Ken watching him. When they were done Ken cleared the table, and was going to wash them but at Matt's genteel insistence that they watch cartoons he decided to watch cartoons not believing that the blonde had something like that in common with Davis.

Ken sat down on the plush white couch sighing slightly, as Matt went to walk past him to the other side of the couch, but Ken didn't like that idea, instead he reached out grabbing a pale wrist pulling him down, practically on top of him. Matt blushed trying to get up only to have Ken situate him to a point where they were both oddly comfortable. Sighing in defeat Matt lent his head against Ken's shoulder, the violet haired boy rested his chin on Matt's head turning the TV on to one of Matt's favorite cartoon 'Sailormoon' rubbing the pale flesh on the blondes back eliciting purrs of contentment.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

**A/N:**_ Originally this was three different chapters but I felt they where two short and so have combined them, anyway the next chapter should be up soon, please read and review._


End file.
